Analyte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The analyte sensor may be configured so that at least a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to detect the analyte levels of the patient. In embodiments in which a portion is below the skin and a portion is above, the portion above the skin may be directly or indirectly connected with the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit is configured to transmit the analyte levels, e.g., in the form of current, detected by the sensor over a wireless (or wired) communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link to a receiver/monitor unit. The receiver/monitor unit performs data analysis, among others on the received analyte levels to generate information pertaining to the monitored analyte levels.
To obtain accurate data from the analyte sensor, calibration may be necessary. In certain instances, blood glucose measurements are periodically obtained using, for example, a conventional analyte test strip and blood glucose meter, and the measured blood glucose values are used to calibrate the sensors. Indeed, the patient may calibrate each new analyte sensor using for example, capillary blood glucose measurements. Due to a lag factor between the monitored data and the measured blood glucose values, an error may be introduced in the monitored data.